The Answer
by Vivienna
Summary: A fluffy little BMWW tale. She asks him point blank to be hers...but being the batman, he of course doesn't answer with a simple yes. ONESHOT! Please review


**The Answer**

**(I do not own the characters Batman or Wonderwoman. This story was written for fun not profit)**

He watched her remove her heels and stretch before yawning.

_She looked so beautiful, he wanted to weep._

She opened a letter and skimmed through it.

Her aqua dress did wonders for her figure.

_She could have worn a potato sack and he'__d__ still find himself ogling._

She put the letter down and reached up to untie the little piece of ribbon that held her hair in a loose ponytail.

He watched as she shook out her beautiful raven hair until it hung down her back in loose cables.

She removed her pearl earrings and matching necklace, placing it carefully on the dresser.

He smirked in satisfaction. It was his gift to her for Christmas.

It took all his willpower to turn away when she tugged at the straps of her dress.

There was time to marvel at her beauty. Not now.

He only wanted what she would offer.

Minutes later, he turned to her. She had her back to him and was wrapped in a fluffy terrycloth towel.

He watched her disappear into the bathroom.

A thought hit him…a very male thought. He grinned into the darkness.

_Should I?_

No. He was raised a gentleman.

Joining in to shower with a lady of quality was hardly appropriate.

At times like these, he wished he were a peasant with no proper upbringing.

_Society and its appropriate rules! Hogwash!_

A woman beautiful enough to make male hearts sing with her mere presence is in the shower, nude…and soapy and he wasn't even allowed a peak.

By St. Peter's toes, what's a red-blooded man to do!

He forced himself to keep still with a patience he didn't feel.

Diana rubbed the soap to work up a lather and smoothed it over her body.

She sighed as she felt the warm water hit her body. She thought about him again.

She had looked up at him and spoken very directly.

"Bruce. What will it be? I want to know your answer."

He had turned to her with his famous unreadable expression.

"You ask a lot Princess. A man's affection is not something you demand and expect to get."

"Ok fine..i'm not demanding. I'm asking. Do you return my feelings or not?"

He had rubbed his chin and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I have been too busy to think about it. Give me more time."

Damn his eyes!

"Very well!"

Two weeks. That was two weeks ago. He still hadn't answered her.

She wiped herself and pulled on a bathrobe, fastening the belt tightly around her waist.

She stepped out of the shower and sat down at the vanity table, reaching for a hairbrush.

As she raised her hand to brush her hair, she caught sight of a figure seated on the armchair behind her through the mirror.

She gasped and whirled around.

Batman…

She stared at him in shock. He sat there, right foot on left knee, watching her.

"Bruce?? You nearly scared me to death! What …how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"How long have you been here?"

He couldn't help it…he grinned.

"Long enough."

He saw a blush creep across her cheeks.

"You didn't..see anything..did you?"

He gazed directly at her, a gaze so intense, she couldn't bring herself to look back at him.

"What if I did?" His voice was deep and hoarse.

"Why you…you..pervert!" She sputtered, embarrassed to her toes.

He laughed, a rich sound that filled the room.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Princess. You have the likes of a goddess."

She found the courage to look at him again.

"Do I now?"

He raised an eyebrow, amused by the sultry tone.

"Is this the part where I praise your eyebrows and kiss your feet?"

It was her turn to be amused.

"No. It's the part where you tell me that you want me and that you've been such a fool for playing down your obvious attraction to me."

He tapped the tips of his fingers together as if contemplating something.

"How exactly did you reach that conclusion?"

"That you want me or that you're attracted to me?"

"Both."

She smiled at him with what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"You're here aren't you?"

He rose.

The room somehow seemed smaller than it was seconds ago.

He reached her in two steps.

"I came to give you your answer."

She looked at him nervously and unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips.

He felt his pulse race in response to the gesture.

"Well?"

He smirked and pressed his index finger to his temple.

"I thought about it but I have not made a decision yet. Convince me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. So, he wants to play games does he?

"Very well."

She gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and looked up at him in anticipation.

He was staring down at her. "You kiss like a girl."

His voice was strangely deep and gruff.

He held her by the wrists and pulled her close, pressing his mouth against hers. She felt him run his tongue over her lip before slowly sliding it into her mouth.

She felt jolts of electricity race through her body.

He pulled away from her and looked into her face.

"If you want a man, learn to kiss like a woman."

She smiled at him, a dazzling smile.

"Be mine and you can teach me all the different ways a woman can drive a man crazy."

He grinned at her, his eyes alight with amusement.

"You make a pretty good businesswoman. Since, you're desperate for my attention and in dire need of some coaching on how to become an alluring woman…I accept your offer."

She pulled off his cowl. He didn't resist.

She looked into his handsome face, feeling a fluttering deep in her belly.

He had the most intense eyes she had ever seen. A deep cobalt, so striking, it was as if he could slay a person with a glance.

She traced a finger along his jaw, a strong jaw.

He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Lavender.

She marveled at the feel of his body against hers and hugged him tightly.

He pulled away from her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek as a lazy smile spread across his face.

"So, does being owned by you have its fringe benefits?"

She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

He grinned, a very masculine grin.

"Let's see what goddesses are made of."

With that, he tugged at the belt around her waist.


End file.
